


Through All These Years

by ChocolateChipMaster



Series: Gentron Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And You Can Pry That Headcanon From My Cold Dead Hands, Basically my take on how Hunk and Lance met, Childhood Friends, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Gentron Week, Neighbors, POV Hunk (Voltron), hunk and lance are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateChipMaster/pseuds/ChocolateChipMaster
Summary: Hunk first met Lance when he was just shy of seven years old. He hadn't expected to click with his new neighbor so easily, but that was simply how the cards fell.





	Through All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'childhood friends' prompt for Gentron Week! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hunk first met Lance when he was just shy of seven years old. 

A new family had just moved in across the street. A large one with more people inside then Hunk had fingers. His mom had cooked up a batch of her famous snickerdoodle cookies to help chase away the December cold and went to greet the new neighbors. Hunk had accompanied, half because his mom’s cookies rivaled none, and half because he wanted to meet the new family. 

Despite only being there a day at most, the snow-covered front lawn was already practically a disaster zone. Half-built snowmen were everywhere, including a fort on either side of the yard. They had clearly tried to build an igloo, too, but it was too small and cramped for even one person to fit inside.

Hunk gripped his mother’s gloved hand tightly in his own while his dad went to ring the doorbell. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He’d never done too well around new people. And despite his curiosity, Hunk was starting to think maybe he was better off back at home at his house, curled up under his duvet with his favorite picture book. 

Before he could even chicken out, the door creaked open. A tired-looking woman answered the door, glancing curiously at the little family gathered on her doorstep. 

She didn’t look  _ mean,  _ Hunk decided, half-hiding behind his mom’s leg. She had smile wrinkles around her eyes and was wearing a flour-stained apron. She looked more confused if anything. 

“Hello,” she said. She had a thick accent Hunk had never heard before. “How can I help you?” 

“Mrs. McClain, right?” Hunk’s mom asked. She took a few steps forward to shake the woman’s hand and Hunk had no choice but to follow, practically glued to her leg. “We’re your neighbors. We live just across the street.” 

The woman’s expression cleared. “The Garrett family, right?” 

“Yes,” said Hunk’s dad. “We thought we’d welcome you to the neighborhood!” 

“Oh,” Mrs. McClain blinked once but then caught sight of Hunk huddled to his mom’s leg. Her expression went soft like his mom’s sometimes did when Hunk did something funny. “And who might you be?” 

Hunk pressed his forehead into his mom’s leg, fisting his hands into her jeans. She looked down at him with a reassuring smile. 

“I-I’m Hunk,” Hunk murmured. 

“Hunk,” Mrs. McClain repeated. 

“He’s our son,” Hunk’s dad said. “He wanted to come along to say hello.” 

Mrs. McClain looked at Hunk and gave him a smile. The same ones his parents liked to give to reassure him he wasn’t in trouble. Tentatively, Hunk returned it.. 

“Why don’t you come inside and out of the cold?” She asked. “I have a son around Hunk’s age. I think the two of them might get along.” As she spoke, Mrs. McClain stepped back to allow the door to open wider. Hunk’s parents took that as a sign to come in and they gently coaxed Hunk with them through the front door. It was graciously warm compared to outside.

Swiveling his head around, Hunk took in the house. It was a mess of boxes - some of them opened but most of them were still sealed shut - and clothes somehow strewn everywhere. Mrs. McClain made a face when she saw a stray pair of jeans and scooped them up off of the ground. 

“I’m sorry about the mess,” she said with a sheepish smile. 

“It’s no problem,” Hunk’s mom said. “You just moved.” 

Suddenly, there was a tromp of loud footsteps and even louder voices, all coming down the stairs just by the kitchen. Hunk flinched back, going back to hiding behind his mom’s leg as several kids came charging down the stairs and all shouting at each other in a language Hunk was unfamiliar with. They seemed to be arguing with one smaller boy leaping up to grab a blanket wrapped in a tight ball held above one of the two older one’s head. 

“Mama!” the small boy whined. “Tell Luis to give it back!” 

Mrs. McClain sighed heavily and gave one of the two taller boys a meaningful look. They both mumbled under their breath and reluctantly handed their brother his blanket back. Then with gleeful, shrieking laughter, they darted back upstairs. 

The boy hugged his reclaimed blanket to his chest and unraveled it to drape it over his shoulders. It was baby blue and looked soft to the touch, despite being incredibly wrinkled. The boy looked glad to have it back and turned a curious gaze to Hunk and his parents standing in the entryway. 

Mrs. McClain set her hand on her son’s shoulder. “Lance,” she spoke. “This is Hunk. He’s our new neighbor.” 

“New...neighbor?” Lance repeated, staring hard at Hunk. He shrank back behind his mom a little more. He paused and then bounded forward with an excited gleam in his eyes. “How old are you?” 

“Six,” Hunk held up the corresponding fingers. “But I turn seven next month!” 

“I’m six too!” Lance said excitedly. “But I don’t turn seven ’till a lot into the new year!” 

“Wow!” Hunk said brightly. He could feel himself growing more relaxed, more sure of himself. Carefully, he stepped away from his mom’s leg. “Do you have brothers and sisters?” 

“Mhm, lots!” Lance said, nodding his head as fast as he could. “There’s Marco, and Luis, and Veronica, and Rachel! And there’s more but they’re not home right now. They’re out with Papa to get stuff for our new house!” He paused and then looked around Hunk’s parents for some invisible person. “Do you have brothers and sisters?”

Hunk shook his head. “Uh-uh.” 

“That’s okay!” Lance said brightly. He reached out faster than Hunk could follow and took Hunk’s gloved hands into his own. “ _ We’ll  _ be brothers from now own!” 

Hunk could feel his heart swelling with happiness. The excitement sparkling in Lance’s eyes was contagious. He squeezed Lance’s hands in his own and the other boy practically beamed. 

“Do you like video games?” He asked. 

Hunk’s whole expression lit up. “Do I?!” 

“I’ve got a whole bunch! Come on!” Lance gestured for Hunk to follow him up the stairs. He was practically vibrating with excitement, rocking back and forth on his heels at the foot of the stairs. Hunk made to follow and then hesitating, looking up at his mom and asking for silent permission. 

“Go on,” his mother encouraged with a soft smile. 

“Okay!” Hunk stripped out of his heavy winter coat and gloves and let his dad take them from him. “Let’s go!” 

Lance cheered and took Hunk’s hand, practically dragging him up the stairs to his room. Their parents watched after them, shaking their heads at just how  _ easily  _ the two of them had clicked. 

Needless to say, Hunk had the first sleepover of his life at Lance’s house that night. And that was just the first of many to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk and Lance are childhood friends and you cannot change my mind. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
